Normal is overrated
by MeAgainstTheMusic
Summary: Wilson's thoughts about House and Cuddy's relationship and why everybody envied them.


Their relationship was never normal, it was quite the opposite of that, actually. They fought a lot and said horrible things _about and to_ each other. He disobeyed her. She constantly yelled at him. But the best part about this is that, at five o'clock, they were able to put that behind them and walk out PPTH holding hands. He never liked that kind of pda, but with her - and this will be shocking - he was the one to reach out for her hand. At first, when they finally admited to be dating each other, everybody got scared those two would break up and make everybody's life a living hell. For them, swearing and fighting _all the time_ wasn't a normal thing to do to your boyfriend/girlfriend. After a few weeks they didn't even stop to look when they were fighting. They promised not to mix work with their personal lifes, but that didn't stop him to yell innuendos at her. And that didn't stop her to use sex to make him do his clinic hours. Poor Wilson almost went crazy with those two. He lost count on how many times one of them barged into his office to ask for advice, say they screwed everything up or just to brag about their sexual performances. That latter would be House's work, of course. Seriously, they sounded like two kids on 8th grade sometimes. That's why they were so perfect for each other. Wilson still remembered the time when House suggested them to make a trip to Las Vegas. He was already laughing at the comeback Cuddy would give him. No way in hell she would leave the hospital,_ her baby_, alone. He almost passed out right there when she said it would be fun. He was scared that they'd be married by the time they came back. This was the first time he realized that being with House changed her more than he thought. She didn't live for the hospital anymore. In fact, she told him once that she couldn't wait to leave work to be with House. When he asked why she didn't tell him that, she said she didn't want to sound like a teenager that can't stay away from her boyfriend. He laughed at that thought. They both sounded like teenagers. And in every sense of the word. He didn't forget the day he walked in them having sex on his couch. That scarred him for life. He couldn't look Cuddy in the eyes for weeks. With House... Well, when he said she had great breasts he almost got a cane in his right eye. He decided to never talk about that again. But the thing that surprised Wilson the most, was that they actually worked things out themselves when he always thought he would be the one to lock them up in some room and make them talk. He was really happy for his friends.

* * *

"HOUSE!" - He could hear the sound of her high heels. He tried to run - the faster a cripple can -, but it was to late, she was behind him with her hands on her hips giving him that administrator look that turned him on. - "What the hell were you thinking? You could've killed that poor girl!"

"Hello to you too, sunshine." - He gave her a innocent smile. - "I didn't do anything, Taub did. Besides, that little scare test proved she was faking all the time. She got what she deserved."

He could feel her anger and was liking it far too much. That's the funny thing about Cuddy, the more you piss her off, the more beautiful she gets. And the make-up sex gets even better.

"You do that again and I'll be personally encharged of cutting off your balls and selling them to pay the damage you caused to this hospital." - She gave him an evil smirk, and that made him shut up. But not for too long. When he saw she was leaving, he took a minute to look at her ass and yell.

"Hey, Cuddles!" - She sighed when heard the pet name he gave her. She hated that, and that's why he used it so much. - "My place or yours tonight?"

"Mine." - She yelled back, what surprised him, and with a smirk of his lips he went back to find a exam room to sleep on, thinking about the night they would share later.

Another funny thing about Cuddy. She always has a way of surprising him. How a relationship between these two could ever be boring? And that's exactly why everybody envy them.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on,_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_(...)_

_My heart stops when you look at me,_  
_Just one touch, now, baby, I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_(...)_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight,_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die,_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_(...)_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_


End file.
